Shadows and Secrets
by ScarsFaded
Summary: "A dark figure watched from the trees as the princess walked; well more hobbled; off to his friend's house. It narrowed its eyes, knowing today was the day it would execute its plans. But it would wait. No, the time for action was not now." I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK
1. Chapter 1

Kenny shrugged the sleeve of his dress back onto his shoulder. It was so damn big. But he chose to be Princess Kenny. And he had a job to do. Which he had no idea of now, so that's why he was going to Cartman's in the first place. He sighed, wondering what it could be this time. A war? More lies?

A dark figure watched from the trees as the princess walked; well more hobbled; off to his friend's house. It narrowed its eyes, knowing today was the day it would execute its plans. But it would wait. No, the time for action was not now.

The bushes rustled. And a black figure swished by. The Princess looked towards where the sound came from. He shrugged it off, and continued on his way. And then it all went black.

* * *

**TIME SKIP OF SPARKLY FEATHERS**

* * *

Kenny's eyes slowly fluttered open as he came to. 2 blurry figures were arguing. One was taller, seeming like a, fourth grader? And the other was a kindergartener.

"Scar, we cannot do this!"

"Sakura Miano it is for the best!"

"How is this for the best?! I know the situation is urgent, but THIS IS NOT THE WAY!"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING SCOOTS!"

"But do you Scar? Do you?" asked the kindergartener mournfully.

Kenny tried to look away, but unfortunately he was, um tied. Pretty well as well. And tied in such a way that he couldn't even move his head away. And so he was forced to see, what was probably something he wasn't meant to even see.

"Then what is the right way? Hmm? Do you know Scoots? If you have an idea, then say it now!"

Scoots was quiet for a while before looking over to Kenny, and realizing he was awake. "Sister, the Princess is awake."

* * *

If you would like me to continue this story, um, please give some feedback? Thanks to those that actually frigging read this story so far. Thank you.  
Aghh, I'm making a mistake


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow grimaced. The smell of burning bodies, wood, and ash filled the air; even this far from the castle. She looked down at her baby sister, Samantha, with sadness. She didn't deserve to suffer this. No one did.

She sat her sister by the riverbank, and gently washed her hair. Sam's hair was no longer a pure white, it was now a fiery pink. It was impossible to get it out, and Shadow gave up and started on her washing off the ash from her little face as she slowly awoke.

"Shad? Why are we here?" as tears unwillingly leaked out of her eyes.

That was her baby sister. Always asking why first rather than where. "Um...Sam do you remember what happened before you went to sleep?"

"Yes. Shad did you know you're bleeding?"

Shadow's eyes widened with surprise and touched her left cheek and felt stickiness there. She didn't even realize that she was bleeding.

"No…"

Sam stared at her sister. Studied her new features. She couldn't believe it. "Shad, let me patch up that cut. It looks like it needs stitches. It's pretty deep." Her sister was completely different now. Her previous brown hair turned to a deep black, with one stripe of blue. Her eyes had turned to a vibrant purple, and now she had that bleeding wound on her cheek. It wouldn't heal. Not ever.

While Sam patched up her sister's cheek with a bit of cloth, Shadow did what her sister had done. Sam's once white hair, turned to a bright pink. Her once hazel eyes, turned into a yellow, almost gold. "There, it's not going to heal immediately, but it'll hold off."

"Come here Samantha. Please look into the river."

"Yes my sister."

"Do you see Samantha?"

"See what?"

"Our reflection is different than this morning, you see?"

"Yes mine sister."

There was a long pause. Then Shadow asked, "Samantha, what would you like to be called from this point forth?"

Sam was surprised. She hadn't expected that. "Sister, what do you mean?"

"There is no longer any hope for our kingdom. We must make a new life. I hope you know what we must do now."

"Yes Shadow. If I may, I would like to be called...Sakura."

"Alright little sister. Please call me Scar from this point on."

"Yes sister."

"Good. Now come." Scar stated as she stood up, "let's go now. We have work to do."

"Alright."


End file.
